Bloody School
by Craness
Summary: Naruto ingin tau, ada apa di balik sikap aneh sahabatnya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Suara derap langkah menggema di sepanjang lorong koridor, hari mulai terlihat gelap mebuat suasana semakin senyap dan sepi, deru nafas tak beraturan begitu jelas, jantung terpompa dua kali lebih cepat, pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh penjuru berharap menemukan orang lain. Sayangnya tak ada siapapun yang ia temui, ntah sudah berapa jauh ia berlari namun tak juga menemukan ujung dari lorong yang ia pijak.

"Tolong!"

Sudah banyak peluh yang keluar dan membanjiri almamater sekolahnya, langkahnya semakin di perlambat, tubuhnya meronta menginginkan istirahat. Namun otak memerintah sebaliknya, kembali pandangannya ia edarkan, derap langkah lain di belakangnya terasa semakin mendekat, ia takut sungguh, bahkan air matanya ntah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipinya.

Lari, lari, lari. Mulutnya terus merapal ketika sebuah kikikan tertangkap pendengarannya. di tutupnya telinga itu dengan kedua tanganya, bukannya menghilang, kikikan itu semakin keras bahkan bertambah dengan rintihan kesakitan.

 **BRUUGG!**

Kaki itu berhenti ketika sebuah tas besar jatuh tepat di depannya, dengan nafas yang terengah, matanya bergerak mencari perkiraan siapa yang menjatuhkan tas tersebut, namun nihil, tak ada siapapun di lorong itu, suara menyeramkan tadipun tak lagi terdengar bahkan saking sunyinya ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Seketika bau anyir memenuhi indra penciumannya, di perhatikannya tas tersebut, rasa penasaran mulai menjalar di kepalanya, dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia mencoba meraih tas berwarna hitam kelam itu menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Suara resleting yang di buka seirama dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan, tubuhnya sedikit di condongkan guna melihat apa isi di dalamnya.

 **Deg!**

Matanya membelak, pertama kali yang terlihat oleh matanya adalah sebuah potongan tubuh lengkap dengan organ dalam dan kepala, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk, otomatis tangannya langsung bergerak menutupi hidung dan mututnya, tubuhnya lemas hingga terduduk dengan air mata semakin deras. Tiba-tiba potongan kepala tersebut terlempar kearahnya dengan mata yang terbuka.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

_Bloody School_

Disclaimer. **Masashi Kishimoto©**

NaruSasu and Friends

Genre – Horror

Warning. Abal, typo menyebar, alur berantakan, kurang nyambung.

Hanya untuk kesenangan semata

D.L.D.R

* * *

Sendai Ikuei Gakuen, sekolah elit dengan fasilitas serba ada, terletak di tengah lautan, tepat perbatasan kota Konoha dan Suna, peraturan ketat hingga tak sembarangan yang masuk sekolahan tersebut, banyak seleksi di mulai dari fisik sampai mental, anak dengan kecerdasan dan kekebalan antibody kuat yang bisa lolos seleksi, selain itu jangan mimpi bisa masuk, terbesit walau sedikitpun jangan harap.

yah begitulah pemikiran setiap orang tentang sekolah yang asal usulnya masih misterius, Konoha bukan, Suna juga bukan, setidaknya itulah yang guru bermasker itu katakan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari orang tua sederhana yang beruntung bisa lolos berbagai seleksi yang sangat merepotkan. Dua tahun yang lalu, rasanya begitu absurd ketika menginjakan kaki di sekolah yang di kagum-kagumi seluruh orang, kini sudah tahun terakhirku bersekolah di Sendai Ikuei Gakuen, rasanya sama saja, tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari tahun ke tahun, sangat merepotkan ketika harus bangun jam 4 pagi jika tak mau tertinggal bus satu satunya yang bisa menggelinding di atas air, aneh memang tapi ini kenyataan, aku sudah menyaksikannya hampir 720 hari, tapi masih tertolak di akal sehatku ketika memikirkan bus yang tengah aku tumpangi ini.

hari ini tahun ajaran baru, murid-murid baru, namun tidak dengan almamater yang aku kenakan, juga suasana. Yah selamat datang kembali dihari ku yang membosankan. libur terasa begitu cepat, 1 bulan ku habiskan dengan membantu keuangan orang tuaku. Aku bukan mereka yang berlibur keluar negeri untuk sekedar menghabiskan isi dompet.

 **Brak!**

Suara gaduh tepat di sampingku mengalihkan perhatian, dua orang siswa saling tabrak menyebabkan buku yang di genggamannya berceceran dan terlempar ke arahku.

"Su-sumimasen senpai, saya tidak memperhatikan jalan"

"Hn"

Sebuah percakapan tertangkap pendengaranku, aku terdiam memperhatikan dua siswa tersebut, pemuda dingin, minim ekspresi.

"Haaaah~" Aku menghela nafas, kapan pemuda itu bisa lebih ramah. Ku pandangi buku di dekat kakiku sebelum ku raih dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

* * *

N.S

* * *

' **Class 3-1'**

Mata kelam itu masih memandang lurus pada papan yang tergantung di atas pintu sebuah ruang kelas, tak ada yang spesial, hanya tulisan berwarna merah pekat yang sangat kontras dengan coklatnya papan sebagai background. Suara bising di balik pintu setinggi 2 meter itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan fokusnya.

 **Grep!** Sebuah tangan merangkul di lehernya tiba-tiba.

"Uwaah kita sekelas lagi" pernyataan itu terlontar seketika pandangan keduanya menatap objek yang sama, tanpa menoleh sekalipun ia tahu jelas, siapa yang tengah merangkulnya.

Kiba Inuzuka pemuda hyperaktiv berambut coklat jabrik memandang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya ketika tak mendapat respon sama sekali.

"Aku melihatmu dari ujung lorong utama, dan masih tetap diam saat aku sampai. Ckckck Ayo sebentar lagi bel bunyi" dan tarikan di lehernya terpaksa memutuskan kontak pada objek pandangnya.

Pintu itu di buka, membuat penghuni kelas yang mayoritas di huni kaum hawa menoleh dengan khawatir. Sedetik kemudian hening, tak ada yang bersuara ketika langkah kaki sepasang sahabat itu mulai memasuki kelas.

"Oi Kiba, mana Naruto?" tiga orang siswa dengan tubuh berotot menghentikan langkah sepasang sahabat itu.

Pemuda hyperaktiv berambut coklat jabrik yang tadi namanya disebut menyerngitkan dahi, namun detik berikutnya wajahnya mengeras. Menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk berpindah kebelakang tubuhnya. Membuat ketiga siswa yang terkenal dengan keganasannya itu menaikan alis heran

"Oooh.. jadi kau melupakan memar di sudut bibirmu, hm?" Jugo, siswa yang paling kekar, ketua dari geng yang menyebut dirinya akatsuki melangkah lebih dekat.

"Damn, kau pikir aku takut, pukulanmu tidak ada artinya" Tantang Kiba

Merasa geram, Jugo mengepal kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya tanya dimana Naruto? Jangan memancing amarahku"

"Kau duluan yang memancing amarahku sialan!"

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang di buka paksa mengalihkan tatapan tegang seisi kelas. Naruto menampakan diri setelahnya, berjalan mendekati ketiga siswa yang mencarinya dengan wajah datar.

Melirik kearah Kiba sebelum tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, kemudian menatap malas ketiga berandal sialan di hadapannya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, ini yang kalian cari" Naruto menyodorkan lembar uang tadi kearah Jugo.

Jugo menyeringai "Good, aku akan kembali minggu depan" mengambil lembaran tersebut, Jugo memberi isyarat kepada anggotanya untuk cabut, berjalan keluar setelah menepuk bahu Naruto ketika melewatinya.

"Naruto! Sampai kapan kau jadi mesin ATM si brengsek itu!" Kiba membalikan badan Naruto ketika tidak mendapat jawaban, menatap marah bulatan biru di hadapannya.

Kelas mulai ribut saat setelah Jugo dan gengnya benar-benar sudah menjauh.

Naruto nyengir, menggaruk surai pirangnya "Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong kita sekelas ya, kebetulan sekali" Naruto berjalan menuju papan tulis, matanya menelusuri bagan tempat duduk yang tertempel di papan tersebut. "Hm... hanya aku yang duduk sendiri, tidak buruk" Komentarnya, menghiraukan tatapan menusuk dari Kiba karena menghiraukan pertanyaannya, juga teman kelasnya yang menatap sendu.

'Maaf aku sudah berjanji tidak membuat keributan lagi'

_To Be Continue_


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba tak habis fikir dengan sahabat pirangnya yang tampan namun idiot, bahkan lebih idiot dari penyandang autis sekalipun.

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, ia ingat, dulu Naruto adalah sosok yang paling disegani disekolah ini. Walaupun setaunya Naruto berasal dari keluarga sederhana, tapi...

"Ugh!." kiba merasa kepalanya seperti dipukul sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?."

Rangkulan dibahu menghentikan gerakan memijit kepalanya yang sakit.

Kiba melirik disampingnya "Ah Naruto!." Tangannya dengan cepat ia jauhkan dari kepala, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik aja."

"Perlu ke UKS?." Bahkan dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajah Kiba, Naruto tetap tidak mempercayainya. Dasar pirang idiot.

"Di UKS maupun di kelas sama saja." Kiba melepaskan tangan kanan Naruto yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Haaah." Naruto menegakan tubuhnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mencari kelas seseorang, sekalian mengantarmu ke UKS." Tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah buku ia angkat.

Kiba mengerutkan dahi, bukan karena perintah mutlak dari si pirang, namun buku digenggaman sahabatnya itu.'seseorang, siapa?' batinnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!." Kiba berdiri dari kursinya dengan sedikit gebrakan di meja, rasa kesal lebih mendominan dari rasa penasarannya.

"Anak pintar." Tangannya yang bebas Naruto gunakan untuk mengacak surai coklat Kiba.

"Fuck You!."Kiba melangkahkan kakinya duluan setelah melihat senyum menjijikan dari sipirang.

.

Naruto berjalan dilorong koridor, jam istirahat membuat koridor ramai hingga kesulitan mencari seseorang yang bahkan keberadaannya tak jauh beda dari kuroko di serial KnB kesukaannya.

'Kau dimana teme.' Naruto merapal, bahkan bertanyapun pasti akan sia-sia. Jadi Naruto terpaksa kelilingi beberapa tempat yang kira-kira orang itu ada.

Setelah acara menitipkan Kiba ke penjaga UKS walau dengan sedikit paksaan yang berakhir telinganya berdengung ulah teriakan si anak anjing itu, Naruto langsung menuju papan pengumuman untuk mencari nama yang persis seperti pada buku digenggamannya.

"Anak itu hobi ngilang pas bel istirahat berbunyi." Seseorang menghampirinya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan kepalanya,

"Sensei."

"Aku sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan anak itu, dia selalu keluar duluan bahkan dua detik sebelum bel berbunyi, ntahlah apa yang membuatnya bersemangat seperti itu."

Naruto menatap Senseinya, mata itu sedikit menyipit ketika senyum tipis bertengger di wajahnya.

"Kamu mencari nya untuk mengembalikan buku itu kan?"

Naruto terdiam, setiap kali mereka bertatapan, rasanya ada sesuatu yang meronta di dadanya.

"Naru.?"

"Ah i iya Sensei." Menyadarkan dirinya,Naruto memperlihatkan buku tersebut.

"Kebetulan, setelah ini aku ada jam dikelasnya."

"Kalau begitu, saya menitipkan buku ini, tolong berikan kepadanya Sensei."Naruto menyerahkan buku tadi.

"Iya nanti disampaikan, aku duluan ya Naru."

"Terimakasih Sensei." Naruto menunduk setelah di rasa Senseinya membalas salamnya dengan senyuman.

Rambut panjang nya, tubuh yang tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Naruto seperti melupakan sesuatu tentang senseinya itu.

Ah sudahlah.

.

"Sudah ketemu?." Kiba bertanya ketika Naruto memasuki ruang UKS.

"Dia susah sekali ditemukan." Menundukan dirinya di kursi dekat ranjang.

"Uchiha memang aneh." Cletuk Kiba.

Seketika Naruto menatapnya.

"Kamu tau dari mana aku mencari Uchiha?."

"Hanya menebak." Kiba membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Lagian tadi Sai yang menemaniku kok." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kamu Bilang apa?." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba fokus.

"Lupakan. Aku mau tidur, tolong izinin aku dijam berikutnya." Kiba mulai memejamkan matanya.

Naruto menatapnya kesal, namun tetap bergumam meng'iya' kan permintaannya.

Kiba sering mengeluh sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini, apa mungkin ini efek dari kejadian waktu itu. Ah Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi, dengan setengah hati Naruto meninggalkan Kiba untuk memulai menyerap ilmu yang akan ia terima dari guru disekolahnya.

Begitupun dengan pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan buku ditangannya, bagaikan sebuah panggilan wajib yang biasa dikumandangkan oleh agama islam. Ia bergegas menutup buku setelah di tandain untuk memudahkan membacanya kembali, kemudian mulai meninggalkan tempat favoritnya menuju kelas.

Untuk siswa macam dirinya yang mendapat predikat tersembunyi, bukan hal yang sulit melangkah di tengah koridor dengan tenang tanpa gangguan yang sangat dibencinya. Ia lelah tekenal, sungguh.

"Sasuke!."

Tapi nyatanya, ia melupakan satu hal yang penting.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

3

Kelas telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan segelintir siswa yang sedang melaksanakan jadwal piketnya, dikursi kedua baris pertama Sasuke masih dalam posisi duduknya dengan buku di meja tanpa berniat membereskan maupun memasukannya kedalam tas. Pandangannya menerawang pada salah satu buku di hadapannya.

Sasuke ingat, setiap detail kejadian mengerikan itu, rasanya sangat sulit diungkapkan, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia sangat mengutuk jabatan yang dulu ia agung-agungkan, ketua tim kedisiplinan.

"Sasuke?" Tepukan dibahu mengembalikan fokusnya.

"kami sudah selesai, pintu akan dikunci sebentar lagi." Ucap siswi dengan rambut coklat sebahu.

Matsuri. Sasuke membaca nametage yang gadis itu kenakan, sebenarnya Sasuke ingat nama semua siswa disekolah ini, namun ntah kenapa semenjak sertijab nama-nama itu seakan ikut hangus, parahnya teman sekelasnyapun ia sering lupa.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu menunggu kami selesai piket segala." Matsuri kembali bersuara sambil menjauh.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke dengan cepat membereskan bukunya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Kakinya melangkah menuju belakang sekolah, ia sadar waktu semakin sore yang berarti bus antar jemput akan berangkat sebentar lagi atau bahkan sudah berangkat, Sasuke tak peduli toh dirinya bisa saja merintah bawahan ayahnya untuk datang menjemput, ya walaupun Sasuke bukan termasuk anak seperti itu, tapi sesekali memanfaatkan milik orangtuanya bukan hal yang besar bukan.

Lautan luas didepan sanah tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika angin laut menerpa seluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Tempat ini memang cocok untuk menenangkan diri atau sekedar lari dari masalah yang terus mengikuti Sasuke. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dan mendadak berhenti ketika melihat orang lain selain dirinya.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada buku ditangannya, ia tau hanya dengan melihat punggung orang itu. kenapa disaat seperti ini ada yang merusak moodnya, Sasuke menghela nafas, memutar arah bersiap menjauhi tempat itu.

"Sasuke."

Terlambat, orang itu lebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya.

Suara itu. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menetapkan diri untuk mengabaikan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sasuke aku.."

Suara itu semakin dekat, bersamaan dengan seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tau kejadian itu terjadi karena aku-"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu bicara." Perkataan itu dipotong dengan sengaja. "Aku pernah bilang jangan pernah menampakan diri apalagi berbicara didepanku lagi."

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan orang itu. Pegangan buku semakin dipererat ketika bayangan saat gurunya memberi buku tersebut dengan menyebut nama orang itu. Sasuke benar-benar emosi hanya mendengar namanya, apalagi bertemu seperti ini.

Langkah kakinya semakin tak beraturan, oh shit ia berjalan kearah gedung barat tanpa sadar. Sasuke menghela nafas mengatur emosi yang hampir meledak, sudah lama saat terakhir kali ia emosi seperti ini. Haah~ benar-benar menyebalkan. Sasuke dengan cepat mengubungi ayahnya, langit mulai gelap dan itu bukan hal yang baik.

Double shit! Runtukan terus keluar dari bibirnya ketika mendapati ponselnya kehabisan daya.

"Aku tau kamu tidak mau bicara denganku" Seseorang keluar dari balik bangunan disampingnya. "Tapi untuk kali ini kamu harus mendengarkanya."

Orang itu lagi, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dengar, aku menemukan perahu disebelah sanah, jadi kita bisa pulang sekarang juga tanpa menunggu orangtuamu datang."

Sasuke tak merespon, matanya menatap tepat pada pemuda yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Itu perahu sungguhan, aku menemukannya beberapa jam yang lalu saat mencarimu." Tangannya menunjuk dengan raut wajah meyakinkan.

Sasuke mendengus "Naruto, bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai seorang pembunuh."

Bukan masalah jika orang lain yang memaki dirimu. Namun, bagaimana jika orang itu adalah orang penting dihidupmu.

Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Sasuke, walaupun aku tau kadar kebencianmu besar. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan mencelakaimu begitu saja. Sebaliknya, aku akan buktikan aku bukan pembunuh." Raut Naruto sangat meyakinkan. Namun masih tak ada respon, Naruto menghela nafas, susah memang ngadepin uchiha yang satu ini.

"Jadi, Kamu masih mau nunggu jemputan yang ntah kapan datangnya itu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Ini ajakan terakhir." Naruto jengah juga lama-lama. "Orangtuamu gak akan jemput kalau kamu gak ngabarin mereka, dan hapemu sedang sekarat, ayo keburu kemalaman."

Dalam hati Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Naruto, Orangtuanya memang selalu sibuk, apalagi Semenjak sepupu Sasuke meninggal, Sasuke jadi semakin dihiraukan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Oke aku ikut, tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu." Kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum.

"Mau kemana?" pertanyaan Naruto menghentikan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik. "You're teasing me?"

"Kearah sinih." Naruto berjalan kearah yang sebelumnya dia tunjuk. "Makanya kalau ada yang berbicara perhatikan."

Sasuke merengut, tapi tetap mengikuti Naruto.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai, Sasuke bisa melihat perahu yang terlihat sudah tua didepan sanah.

"Gila, perahu seperti itu apa bisa menyebrang ke konoha." Sasuke ngedumel tapi terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Tenang aja, walaupun sudah tua tapi perahu ini kuat untuk 4 orang." Naruto menjawab tanpa diminta.

Sasuke Merengut ketika mereka sudah sampah didepan perahu itu.

"Cuman ada 1 dayung?"

"Tidak masalah, biar aku saja yang mendayung" Naruto menarik perahu itu lebih mendekat kedarat "Nah, Naiklah."

Sasuke terlihat ragu, dia akan menaiki perahu ini. Yang benar saja.

"Percaya sama aku." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan terpaksan Sasuke menerima uluran Naruto dan menaiki perahu terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mulai melepas tali yang mengikat perahu setelah Sasuke duduk di bagian depan menghadap kearahnya.

"Yosh Berangkat." Mendorong lebih kearah tengah supaya perahu bisa mengapung, dengan sekali lompat Naruto sudah menaiki perahu dan mulai dendayung.

Sasuke melirik kearah sepatu Naruto yang basah karena harus mendorong perahu. Sebenarnya kasihan juga tapi ego Sasuke terlalu besar untuk mengakui itu. Jadi ia hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik kearah Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir." Naruto sadar sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya, tapi dia seolah fokus mendayung.

"Kau bercanda, siapa yang mengkhawatirkamu. Aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri, jika kau kenapa-napa aku juga yang repot. disinih tidak ada siapapun selain aku." Sasuke emosi.

"Kenapa kamu marah?" Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke terdiam, yaampun kenapa emosinya selalu meledak seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sasuke meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu masih secerewet dulu Sasuke." Senyuman tak bisa ditahan Naruto melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menurutnyaa lucu.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan air laut disampingnya.

Suasana menjadi canggung, Naruto yang fokus dengan dayungnya dan Sasuke yang bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Sejujurnya Sasuke memang pendiam dia lebih suka hening daripada keramaian, namun rasanya aneh jika didekat Naruto malah sepi seperti ini.

25 menit terlewati dengan keheningan. Daratan juga mulai terlihat, Naruto semakin cepat mendayung karena malam sudah datang, keringat terlihat meluncur dari rambut pirangnya membasahi leher dan baju sekolahnya.

Sungguh Sasuke tak tega melihatnya. Tapi dia juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa lakukan hanya melihat Naruto 5 detik sekali untuk mengecek keadaan pria itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Akhirnya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan setelah hampir setengah jam mereka diam.

"Hn"

Shit! Sasuke meruntuki bibirnya yang tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Dan detik itu juga Sasuke tertegun. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Naruto tersenyum setulus ini.

"Ah Naruto, kalau kau lelah, kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang mendayung." Akhirnya Sasuke tak tahan juga melihat Naruto yang dipenuhi keringat seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi sampai ini. Kan aku kuat." Naruto cengengesan sambil memperlihatkan otot bisepnya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengernya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kearah Naruto, dan Naruto langsung salah tingkah.

"Errr Sasuke bersiap-siaplah kita akan sampai" mencoba menormalkan suasana, Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

Setelah menitipkan perahu tersebut ke penjaga pantai, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju dermaga untuk mencari taxi.

"Sasuke tunggu disinih aku akan mengambil sepedaku dipenitipan sanah" Naruto menunjuk ke kiost yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto berlari kearah kiost tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan punggung pria itu, kemudian menghela nafas. Sepatu Naruto pasti sudah kering karena terkena angin saat diprahu tadi.

Hari ini benar-benar tak pernah ia sangka-sangka. Tapi sejujurnya Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena tadi malam ia lupa mencharger hpnya.

Naruto datang dengan menuntun sepeda sederhana kearahnya. "Ayo naik aku akan mengantarmu kedermaga" Naruto mulai menaiki sepedanya.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. Naruto benar-benar tak pernah lelah. Ia berdiri dibelakang Naruto dengan memegang bahunya.

"Pegangan yang erat nanti kamu jatuh"

"Hn"

Dan Naruto mulai mengayun sepedanya dengan hati-hati.

Langit sudah sangat gelap, hanya ada penerangan dari beberapa kiost yang memang berjualan disekitar pantai dan lampu jalan setiap 20 meter sekali.

Sasuke menikmati bersepedanya walaupun terpaksa. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hari ini ia sangat bahagia.

Naruto menghentikan ayunannya ketika sampai disebuah halte, Sasuke turun dengan lompatan kecil keemudian berdiri lebih dekat kearah Naruto yang masih menaiki sepeda.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke berucap tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

"Tidak sama-sama."

Sasuke menoleh karena mendengar jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan. Apa-apaan sipirang ini jadi dia melakukan semua ini supaya dirinya merasa berhutang. Licik.

"Hahhahha jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Sasuke." Naruto terkikik.

"Lalu seperti apa? Tertawa karena kebodohanku yang mempercayai kelicikanmu?" Sasuke kembali emosi.

"Nanti aku tambah menyukaimu." Naruto tersenyum.

Saksuke terdiam, apa katanya?

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sasuke mendekat kearahnya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pria dingin minim ekspresi yang sialnya sangat ia cintai.

Bibir Sasuke terasa dingin dibibir Naruto, apa dia kedinginan?. Dengan sedikit keberanian Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke berusaha menyalurkan panas tubuhnya sehingga Sasuke Merasa hangat.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, masih memproses kejadian ini.

Suara mobil mendekat kearah mereka, dengan terpaksa Naruto menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap bibir Sasuke. "Taxi sudah datang. Aku pulang dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk sepontan, Pikirannya masih kosong bahkan saat sopir taxi memanggilnya.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Hai gais...

Sebenarnya sangat berat bagi gwe untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi gwe kudu dan harus.

Sebelumnya gwe minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ff ini akan berakhir sampai disinih. Bukan, bukan berarti gwe pindah membuat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi. Tapi dengan sangat menyesal gwe berhenti menulis cerita yaoi.

Gwe tau ini salah, maksudnya gwe muslim dan setau gwe diagama manapun sangat dilarang. Gwe bukannya mulai benci yaoi, karena jujur gwe gak bisa benci sedikitpun, kadar fujho gwe udah kronis banget, gwe cuman menghindari dan stop beriringan dengan yaoi.

Gwe sadar gwe udah terlalu jauh masuk ke dunia LGBT dan akan sangat sulit untuk keluar dengan cepat, maka dari itu dengan perlahan gwe nyoba menghindar.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar omongan karena gwe udah mikirin hal ini jauh jauh hari ditambah saran dan nasehat sahabat terbaik gwe yang ngajakin gwe masuk surga hahahhaha You know, kaya hijrah gitu eits hijrah tidak harus dengan menggunakan pakaian tertutup atau stop suka kpop, dan hal yang berbau duniawi. Tapi mencoba kearah yang lebih baik, seperti menjauhi laranganNYA, itu yang sahabat gwe bilang.

So, thanks for my best friend udah nyadarin gwe dari lubang yang sebenarnya udah narik gwe dalem banget, dia dengan hati hati nyenterin gwe sehingga gwe sadar gwe ada didalam kedelapan.

Thanks juga untuk readers yang udah nyempetin baca cerita gwe ya walaupun masih jauh dari kata sempurna kwkwkkw.

Sekali lagi ini pilihan gwe, dan gwe berharap kalian bisa nentuin pilihan kalian juga. ^^

Thank you so much

Bye...


End file.
